Programmable logic circuits are integrated circuits (ICs) that are user configurable and capable of implementing digital logic operations. There are several types of programmable logic ICs, including Complex Programmable Logic Devices (CPLDs) and Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs). CPLDs include function blocks based on programmable logic array (PLA) architecture and programmable interconnect lines to route and transmit signals between the function blocks. FPGAs include configurable logic blocks (CLBs) arranged in rows and columns, input/output blocks surrounding the CLBs, and programmable interconnect lines that route and transmit signals between the CLBs. Each CLB includes look-up tables and other configurable circuitry that is programmable to implement a logic function. The function blocks of CPLDs, CLBs of FPGAs and interconnect lines are configured by data stored in a configuration memory of the respective devices.
Designs implemented in programmable logic have become complex. Due to the time and investment required for design and debugging, it is desirable to protect the design from unauthorized copying. Efforts have been made to encrypt designs and provide the encrypted designs to the target devices. Several encryption algorithms, for example, the standard Data Encryption Standard (DES) and the more secure Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) algorithms, are known for encrypting blocks of data. Additionally, a one-time encryption pad may be used as a cipher for encrypting blocks of data by XORing blocks of data with blocks of the one-time pad (OTP). These approaches require provision of a key to the structure that decrypts the design, and the key must be protected from unauthorized discovery
A decryption key can be stored in nonvolatile memory of a programmable integrated circuit. An encrypted bitstream can then be loaded into the IC and decrypted using the key within the programmable logic. A configuration controller circuit is included in the IC to decrypt each frame of the encrypted bitstream and program configuration memory of the IC using the decrypted frames. In this manner, an attacker is prevented from reading the bitstream as it is being loaded into the programmable logic IC. However, this structure must also protect from modes of attack in which the attacker attempts to obtain the decryption key stored in the programmable IC. If the attacker obtains the decryption key, the attacker can decrypt an intercepted bitstream to reveal the unencrypted design.
One method through which an attacker may attempt to discover the decryption key is known as power analysis. In a power analysis attack, current used by a device is monitored while the device is operating. During normal operation, the amount of power used by a device varies depending on the logic gates activated at a given time. By monitoring variations in the power consumption while the device is performing some operation with sensitive data, for example decrypting a configuration bitstream, the attacker can identify operations that are performed and determine the decryption key or other sensitive data.
One or more embodiments of the present invention may address one or more of the above issues.